This invention relates generally to painting equipment and more particularly to roller-type paint applicators.
The use of rollers for painting large areas of flat surfaces such as ordinary dry wall construction enjoys a growing popularity. Paint application using rollers offers two basic advantages over the use of a brush. Specifically, rollers hold more paint and a larger area can be covered with each dipping of a roller into the paint. Further, in most cases, painting with a roller provides a smoother and more uniform finish than does painting with a brush.
Paint roller trays such as that taught by Conner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,921, have been very popular with do-it-yourself home owners and others. These paint trays, which are suitable for use by one painter at a time, are inexpensive but awkward, easily tipped over, and difficult to manage when working from a ladder.
A disposable, flexible liner to facilitate the cleanup of a paint roller tray such as Conner's is taught by Bulb, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,990.